Evil Makes Two of Us
by SaturnineSunshine
Summary: Follows the C/B/N/V relationship from the last episode. Of course, always, always Chair. Last chapter up, so enjoy.
1. Prologue: All the Pretty Faces

**A/N**: This is the beginning of another multi fic. I know I have a lot going on right now, but its hiatus time again. Like last winter break, I'm writing another fic based on the topic of relevence at the time. Of course, I'm talking about the fic "Thoughts" that involved Chuck, Blair, and Jack. I've decided whenever there's a hiatus, I will probably write one of these. That means that it will be my first priority to get this out by April 19th. That won't be too difficult since I know exactly where this is going, but it just means that I don't know when I'll be updating any of my others. This is definitely CB, so right now it involves the quadrilateral C/B/N/V. N/B, C/V, C/B. It won't be as long as "Thoughts" because there most likely won't be any flashbacks. This is merely a prologue which is why it's so short. It goes in the future a week, so this is the end result and I will write how it came to be this way. Review if you like it. If you don't, oh well, I'm still going to finish it. The phrases in italics are all exerpts from the song "All the Pretty Faces" by the Killers. However, they aren't song lyrics, but actually what the characters have said. It will make more sense as you read on. I will incoorperate these sentences in the following chapters, because they are things that have already been said. You don't have to listen to the song, it just reminded me a lot of this whole situation. Hope it's not too confusing.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own GG, though I'm pleased, according to Ed Westwick, it will have a "happy ending." =D. (I hope that means Chair.)

_

* * *

_

_Help me out, I need it._

_I don't feel like touching her. _

_How did it happen?_

_I'd do anything just to be your man. _

_You're not going anywhere without me._

_I don't feel like loving you._

_I don't feel like touching you._

_You can't tell anyone about me._

The phrases of everything that had happened in the past week wouldn't leave them alone. Most importantly, it seemed impossible for them to leave each other alone. So there they were, hauled up in the walk-in clothing closet while their significant others were in the very next room, completely oblivious.

They were oblivious to her deception. They were oblivious to his knowledge. Most of all, they were oblivious to the most important and obvious thing to everyone else. The devil and his queen were pure, unadulterated evil. They knew it. And they didn't care.

"This is wrong."

"That's a distinct possbility," he responds simply. She pauses in thought. The tension is palpable, but there really shouldn't have been surprising. Opposites might attract, but fire combined with fire just causes more fire. The explosion should have been predicted. They just keep fooling themselves into thinking they won't keep coming back to each other.

"And I don't care," she finishes. He knows the feeling. He can't find the will to care that they could be caught any second. "Do you think that makes me a bad person?" she asks quietly.

"No," he says immediately. "I don't think that makes you a bad person. I think it's bad to reject your true nature."

"I think you're right," she whispers.

"I knew that all along," he confides. They were just supposed to be talking, even though it was against the rules. But again, they were fooling themselves if they thought nothing would come out of this. Burlesque clubs and blackouts always led to this. The primal animal attraction was just too much. Not to mention the other thing. The other thing that can only be ignored for so long. It wasn't just lust that cemented their bodies and twisted their tongues in a desperate dance with each other.

They should have seen this coming. They prided themselves in seeing through people and knowing the outcomes of things. It's what the devil and his queen did. They were complete corruption and evil. The pure souls of two other people were the only things that could bring that out in them.

But this was a week later. Because a week ago, they were nowhere near realizing this stage. A week ago, they were just the devil and the queen. They didn't allow themselves to belong to each other. A week ago, things were very different.


	2. The Devil

**A/N**: This is just a drabble about Chuck's POV. The next chapter will be from Blair's. There's a lot of repetition but I hope it's okay. Also, thanks to my other Gossip Girl Chuck and Chair fanatics who were super cool with me using their names. We all know that Chuck and Blair are meant to be.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own GG or Chuck would have kicked that bitch out of his bed.

* * *

I am evil in every sense of the word. Such darkness shines through with the jewels of privilege. And I accept it with open arms. I let my queen dazzle me. The same queen that saw the true beauty of corruption in the first place. My queen saw something broken and abandoned and made it worth something. She made me worth something and I threw it all away.

This was never supposed to happen. _We _were never supposed to happen. But this is the Upper East Side. Things are never as they seem. What I thought was nausea was actually pesky insects called butterflies fluttering around in my insides, making my life a living hell.

I was never meant to be anything true or wonderful. I was meant to be cold and distant. I was meant for evil my entire life. That was what I was made for. I was meant to screw and abandon, smoke and drink, spar and wound. I was good at it, too. I still am. This is still me. But she made it something different.

She showed me two separate entities. First and foremost, I am the darkest prince on the Upper East Side. That will never change. No one will ever be able to change me. But that was something I didn't even realize until she showed me. Beneath my cold and hard outer shell was something that could be worth it. She made me want to be worthy of her. In a way, I wanted it too.

She fought for me. She made me see something that I thought never even existed. My dear father demeaned me. All I wanted was approval and all I received was denial. He taught me that I was worth nothing. I was just like him. He was what I would grow up to be. I would be old, mean, and alone.

Loneliness is different than being alone. I thought I would be alone. I would just skip from girl to girl for the rest of my condemned existence. But I would never be alone. I had Nathaniel. I had my elite family. I even included her in that category. She seemed the only one that could be even come close to knowing the real me. Little did I know how true that would become.

She made me want to be something. She made me want to love her. She made me love her and she doesn't even know it. I wish she could see how she's my one and only. Instead, I messed up once again. Suprise, surprise. I could have had everything. Instead, I opted for nothing at all. I opted for being alone. Suddenly I realized that loneliness and being alone weren't that different after all. When she wasn't by my side, nothing mattered.

I made myself better. I knew she deserved something better than me so I made myself better. I rose like a pheonix from the ashes, or rather, the devil rising for what was rightfully his all along. Once again, my timing was off. Our timing was always off. There were only a couple choice instances where we were completely in sync. The other times, I just gave up. Not this time. This time, I'll accomplish what I always set out to do. I'll win her back.

Of course, there's always been that slight complication of my so called best friend. I never understood how Serena and my soul mate could get to the level of frenemies. It always seemed to me that if you cared for someone, there should never really be anything that interrupts it. She always complicated things. She always taught me things that I never thought existed.

I never thought I would betray my best friend. He was the only true family I had. Especially when Bart passed and Jack scorned me (another disappointment) Nathaniel was all the family I had. I could have had something else, but I was stupid, as usual.

I never thought a mere female would come between the solid frienship I held with Nathaniel, but there she was. She made the impossible possible. She made a blackened, withered heart beat when it had no chance for survival or life to begin with.

She wasn't just a female. She was... _it_. The only one for me. The only one I could ever change for. The only one I could spend the rest of my life with. The only one who ever really understood me. The only one who would know exactly what I would be going through, what I was thinking, just with a mere look.

She thinks she's pure and viginal. I took care of that, but I'm sure she was like that even before me. That current of fire that I felt on that stage that night wasn't just a coincidence. She knew me and I knew her. She puts on her cold, shiny mask and everyone thinks that's her. I'm the only one who really does know her.

Nate doesn't see that. He sees what he wants to see. I see the truth. I never thought I could ever despise someone for something I couldn't have. I'm Chuck Bass. I have everything. I have everything but the one thing I want the most. She's the exception. She is who I would fight Nathaniel for. It's wrong, and completely traitorous. I used to care, but that was then.

He's taken what he knows is mine and that is unforgiveable. I used to care, but I know my true nature. I am evil through and through and there is only one other person who knows what the concentration and purity if darkness of that degree is like. And she belongs to someone else now.

I always meant to take something that had always belonged to me anyway. I had never meant to take something that I didn't even want. I had never meant to take a creative little artist from Brooklyn who may very well have screwed this for good. I was joking about the sex tape. Not really, but that's just me.

She kissed me and I flinched. I really couldn't help it. I may be as corrupted as it gets, but I still have class. I am one of the elite. I just don't swing that way. I don't go for the poor Brooklyn types. That's more Serena's forte. But for my lovely queen, I would make an exception. I know how she thinks. She would respond to me this way. But then again, when it comes to her, my plots always seem to backfire.

Instead, she brought my (soon to be ex) best friend into my room to screw on my bed. I don't bregrudge her that. That's just her. It's just us. We know how the dance is done. Nate and Little Miss Humble Beginnings may be scandalized, but this is just how its done. Nate should at least realize this after 18 years on the Upper East Side. He still doesn't get it.

She left my room on the verge of tears. That was a sharp blow. She seemed to be caring about dear Nathaniel enough to cry over him. I could have taken her right then. If I went up to her in her vulnerable position, I could have claimed her again. Instead, once again, my ego took over and told my foolish brain that I had time. I shouldn't have listened.

Nate went after her. I should have noticed my mistake right then, but I didn't. He broke up with Vanessa for good right there. She was broken and I just couldn't seem to care. But I knew what ex boyfriends did to girls. They made them desperate and needy. I just couldn't resist.

This would only work in my favor. Yes, she was poor and it was completely beneath me, but I couldn't help but see the benefactor in the whole situation. I looked at this from every angle and I knew for a fact that it would just get to Nate. Not to mention how it would anger Humphrey. That was always a plus.

You didn't just get over someone that was in your life for so long just like that. I should know. I tried. A lot. A whole summer. A whole half of a school year. Even a gentleman's club wasn't enough the muffle her voice from my mind.

So I took her. I took what had belonged to Nathaniel. Again. This time it was on purpose. In the past, I never meant to fall for what had once been my best friend's. This time was different. I was playing her like a piano and she let me. I didn't fall for her.

I wasn't going to fall for anyone ever again. Even if they ended up having the perfect white wedding and the 2.5 kids and a dog, she would be it. I would never be alone. But I would take solace in the fact that I loved more deeply and passionately in the small time we had together than he ever would in his entire life with her.

_I'll just pretend she's you._

I had a chance to seduce Miss Brooklyn before. And I did it only for one person. I did what I could have done then. I slept with her. She slept in my bed. Her green eyes weren't right. Her hair was too short and curly. Her skin pigmantation didn't have that porcelain hue. Her eyes didn't burn with intensity. I suppose we were using each other, but I was using her for something else entirely.

I never could have gotten through that night if I didn't go back to the prior experience, when I said I could pretend she was someone else. That's what I did. I pretended her pale lips were ruby and delicious. I pretended her light fingers were manicured nails scraping down my back. I pretened they were deep wells of dark color inviting me to love her through and through. I was lucky I was drunk.

I was drunk the next day, too. I'll probably have to restock the bar, now. I know my beauty is still with her precious Nathaniel. That's okay. There can be a thousand different Vanessas. There will be Katelyns and Lauras and Margarets. They all love me. But there's only one. Only one can ever satiate me for everything that she has. I won't really need Vanessa anymore, though she proved useful.

I could do anything. Nathaniel can't hold her for long. She will realize that he just isn't up to par. He doesn't see her like I do. He can't tell when she's lying or that small smirk that is so similar to my own that graces her features when she takes pleasure in watching the world burn. He can never touch her like I can. She'll realize that soon. And I'll be here. I will always be here. I will always be here devil and she will always be my queen


	3. The Queen

**A/N**: This is Blair's POV. Again, there's a lot of repetition, but it's just to prove a point. This is the last drabble. The next chapter (which comes out tomorrow) will be where the actual story begins. The first few chapters were just introducing the story and getting into everyone's heads. I'm aware that this isn't what is going to happen on the show, but my little mind couldn't help it after the last episode. (I cannot stand Vanessa and the last minutes were horrific and scarring for me.) So, much drama for next time. The reviews are really what keeps this going, so thank you for that. The only spoilers are from 2x21. The rest is all mine. I don't know if I made this clear, but the italics are not quotes from the show, they are quotes from things that are to come. The prologue is in the future and the characters were thinking back to the past. The italics are things the characters are going to say, but I took them from "All the Pretty Faces" by The Killers. It's a really good song that just reminded me of the Chuck/ Blair dynamic. I could just imagine them saying the things in that song, so I made them say that. I hope that clears up some confusion.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own GG or Blair would actually be like she is in here and not really want Nate.

* * *

I am royalty in every sense of the word. Such privilege is the path to the dark side. And I accept it with open arms. I let my devil corrupt me. The same devil that saw the truth that lay beneath the surface. He saw that I wasn't just a high society princess but a force of nature. He brought out the dark beauty that only he could see.

This was never supposed to happen. _We _were never supposed to happen. But this is the Upper East Side. Things are never as they seem. No one saw the stolen glances or the secret rendez vous. They only noticed how I was lighter and happier due to something they couldn't see. And it all combusted with a fiery explosion.

Nate never loved me. Not really. And it was becoming more and more obvious to me that I never really loved him either. I just loved the idea of him. He was the perfect boyfriend. He was pretty and cordial. He was nice to parents and was captian of the school sports teams. That used to be enough for me. It was enough until a certain devil opened my eyes to a world unknown.

After my life was completely turned upsidown, I should have known that I could never return to the life that I once knew and thought I wanted. Once you go Bass, you never go back. He was something I never knew existed. I never knew your heart could race so fast you couldn't even hear it anymore. I never really knew what ragged breath was like. I had never seen stars before.

Nate was polite. My secret love affair was... not, to say the least. He is... nothing that can be described. And I hate him for it. He made my world exciting. He is crude and lecherous. He'll probably need a new liver by the time he's 25. He's completely cold and closed off. But the thing is, I know exactly what that's like.

I know the facets of the cold mask that are just used as a defense mechanism. That's all his womanizing is. He needs to fill the void in his life that his father's love won't. The problem is, I know that story all too well.

Nate never saw it. He never saw my mother's cruelty, my father's abadonment. He never heard the water running while I tried to make myself feel better. But someone else did. That someone saw something that he shouldn't have. He took care of me. I knew what it was like to be completely alone. He helped me and I let him.

We were one in the same and it was surprising that I had never seen that before. It was frightening. I couldn't let him see behind the cold exterior. I couldn't let him in. I couldn't let anyone see me because then I would be trurly vulnerable. But he betrayed that law. He ventured where he never should have and it almost killed us both. And I would never take it back. It means too much to me. That is something no one will ever know. No one will know that he is my soul mate. His darkness complements my diamond crown of cruelty.

_I know you better than I know myself._

I didn't want it to be true. It couldn't be true. He was pure evil. He was hellfire molded into human form. I had never been more in love with anyone in my entire life. And I never would be again. That was the cold hard truth that no one could ever be clued into knowing.

We just fit. There was a time where I was glad I had found him. It seemed impossible that someone I had known my entire life and had never seen before was actually meant for me. Now I can't afford to think like that. We hurt each other too much, no matter how destined we are. Because we are. We are completely meant to be. One day, we will both be ready at the same time. Our timing has never been in sync. When one is ready to commit, the other has to run. But that simple fact just makes it all the more worth it.

As of right now, however, I cannot afford to be hurt like that again. I have to go where it's safe. He's right. He's completely right, as always. He was right about Marcus; how I didn't even like him and was just using him. He's never wrong. He knows that being with Nate right now means just protecting myself. I am tired of fighting. But when he walked up to me in front of my locker, I could have said yes. We could have been together without fighting.

I was afraid. I couldn't open myself up after everything that had gone down. It was too hard. So I'll go where it's safe. I'll go to what I know. I'll do what's easy because it's the only way. But there's something else. If being easy was the only thing, it could have been done and been over with. Something was different.

I had to go and spiral out of control. Another thing that my beloved devil and I have in common. I had to be the melodramtic queen that I am and just burn myself away. I had to completely ruin my reputation.

The thing about being the head of an elite court is that reputation is everything. I had ruined myself and not thought of the consequences. I couldn't be my queenly self and not salvaged what I once was. That was where my perfect, blonde ex came in handy.

No one knows. Even Lucifer himself doesn't. No one knows that my empty ice statue of royalty is actually filled to the brim with something that shouldn't be there in the first place. It would have been filled with nothing if nothing didn't do any damage. But what I have will damage everything. I am filled with the essence of true, unadulturated, and pure evil.

It may not come as a surprise, but no one seems to see that. I know I will hurt people with the game I am playing. I am playing the one person who probably would never be able to take it. Nate was never meant for this world. He can't dance these routines that we've concocted. And I don't care.

I don't care that Nate will be destroyed by all of this. I just... can't find the will. I have no guilt, I have no conscience. My reputation needs to be salvaged and Nate is going to help me do that even when he doesn't even know it. He never would help me if he knew. He's not that man in red. He's not my perfect lover, my passion, my everything. He's just Nate.

I'm using him. Playing him like a piano, and I don't even care. I may look perfect on the outside. I may be put together with the diamonds of the elite and the jewels of society, but inside, I'm something different all together. Dating a Vanderbilt is the status I need. I shouldn't have gone running around and destroying myself, but that's what darkness does.

Nate can fix what I saw strategically tore apart. He just doesn't know it. He's too trusting. You can't trust people in this world. You can't trust anything at face value. I didn't tell Serena. I would never tell my family. I didn't even tell Dorota. They all think that I'm falling back in love with my first love. They think that because that's what I told them. That's what I made them believe. They couldn't be more wrong.

There's only one person who would ever understand this game that I've just written the rules about and I can't tell him either. I can't tell him, because using Nate will also help get my dark prince back. The beautiful cruelty with dark, slanting, exotic eyes and a dangerous smirk. The lecherous smirk that so matches my icy one.

He's as tempestuous, turbulent, and tumultuous as I am. He only responds to the deception and manipulation that I know so well. Nate will fix that, too. Behind my jewel encrusted mask, the wheels are turning. I can see how all of this will turn out, and it will work. It has too. It will work out for me because I'm not meant for the perfect boyfriend who works in the mayor's office. I'm meant to sit at the right hand of the devil. I'm meant to be his dark queen and I accept that. I want that. I want him and no one else.

So I will pretend that I'm falling back in love with the blue eyed son of the Upper East Side. I will destroy the Brooklyn bitch and everything she stands for. I will cry and seduce and fool everyone around me, because that is who I am. I used to think I was just pure and virginal. I didn't understand that my deception was so evolved that even I didn't recognize it.

Nate came to me in the snow like I planned. I should have been looking for something else, though. The problem about thinking about the devil is that the devil thinks like you as well. I couldn't have known that he was making a plan of his own to ensnare everything that he desired with his fiery passion. That included me. It was only me. That wouldn't have bothered me but it disrupted my plot. It would make things a hell of a lot more complicated.

But I'm good. I'm so good at what I do, I can fool the devil himself. And I will. I just should have figured out that he was thinking the exact same thing.


	4. The Green Monster

**A/N**: In one of the last chapters I said that the spoilers went through 2x21 when really meant 2x20. The only thing I'm basing this off is the last episode that aired. My bad. I'm not sure how well this chapter was written, but give it a shot. The ending will definitely not be appreciated by all my Chair fans and for that I'm sorry, but we need to get where we're going. Review if you like. I also hope this chapter isn't too OOC. The next chapter will be out tomorrow.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own GG or anything regarding it or Vanessa would have been killed off by now.

* * *

"Because I don't feel like touching you," came the sharp reply. Malevolent dark eyes ignored searching dark green ones.

Chuck felt physically ill. He couldn't think ahead to the inevitable instance where he would see Blair and her new (and at the same time old) boy toy. Again. More over, he couldn't stand being near Miss Brooklyn for more than five minutes. Sex was one thing, but he really couldn't even comprehend what appeal she held for anyone.

He didn't need her to make Blair jealous. He could have thousands of specimen for that. Most of them blonde. That would work. He needed a scotch. That would burn this churning feeling away immediately. He thought he was done with self loathing. This proved a different story.

"This is about her," Vanessa snapped. Chuck whirled to face the humble girl who was still in his room.

"Of course this is about her," he said furiously. "This is always been about her. And last time I checked, this was about your dear Nathaniel as well. Have you forgotten about him already?"

Truthfully, Chuck didn't give a damn about Nathaniel and his so called conquests. The only reason that Nate ever even entered his mind was because he possessed something that Chuck knew never belonged to him in the first place. Dear Nathaniel had his beloved Blair Waldorf and that simply would not stand. He couldn't take the image of Nate touching what Chuck knew always belonged to him. He wouldn't let it. He couldn't.

"Of course I haven't," Vanessa said. "But you..."

"Leave," Chuck said harshly. Vanessa just stared at him dumbly. She and Nate were more meant for each other than he had originally realized. "Get out," Chuck yelled. And she was gone. He couldn't even remember the remains of her light eyes because they had been replaced by deep dark ones in his mind.

* * *

Blair hated her. Really, she did, and it wasn't just an exageration. Blair was used to the destruction and dethroning. This was different. She was face to face with a rival that she would not let walk out of here alive. She hated... no, she _loathed _this person. She wished there was a stronger word as she gazed out across the room of the party at Vanessa Abrams. She hated that bitch. She was glad that bitch hated her too.

But Vanessa wasn't sending her death glares for stealing her boyfriend at the moment. That was peculiar, to say the least. It derailed Blair slightly. She didn't like how Vanessa wasn't being outwardly hostile towards her. Blair knew when you weren't being volatile then there was something else. When it came to the Upper East Side, there was always the plan. The manipulations and the scheming. Vanessa had something and Blair didn't like it.

Blair should have seen it the whole time. She should have seen the longing in Vanessa's eyes or the quick pulls of alcohol. That only pointed to one thing. That only pointed to one person. Charles Bartholomew Bass. Chuck Bass. _Her _Chuck. As far as Blair was concerned, Chuck belonged to her and the bitch who was obviously coveting him could not have him. It was out of the question. So why did Blair just stare at her rival as Vanessa gazed at Chuck? There was only one thing that stopped Blair from vaulting across the room and yanking the coarse ringlets from that harpy's head.

Blair had to keep up the charade. She couldn't let anything stop her from what she wanted. It would ruin everything. But she couldn't just stand there and watch that piece of trash take what would never belong to her. Blair had to bring out the big guns. Too bad Chuck was watching the whole time.

"You okay?" Blair felt soft lips press against her cheek as she turned to the arms of Nathaniel Archibald. Sweet, sweet Nate who didn't deserve what was coming to him and would have no idea how it happened. Too bad she didn't care.

"Perfect," she said in that sugary voice that could fool anyone but the devil himself. Too bad he was watching. Blair let Nate embrace her in full view of the entire room. Their... "relationship" wasn't a secret anymore but there was one particular person she wished would see this. She waited until she had the undivided attention of a Miss Vanessa Abrams until she made her next move.

She would her arms around Nate's neck a placed a kiss uner his ear. He smiled at the display of affection and embraced her for several long moments. When Blair pulled away she smirked at Vanessa's expression of horror and hurt. That would teach the bitch. Chuck would have understood her moves. Too bad he didn't know about the charade. Too bad he was watching.

* * *

Chuck gripped his glass of scotch forcefully, his knuckles turning white. He was surprised it didn't explode in his hand. He wished it would. The pain in his hand would take away from the pain in his heart.

He glared at his (ex) best friend with his arms wrapped around his (always) soul mate. It just wasn't right. Nate knew, too. Chuck had confessed his feelings for Blair at his father's wedding to Nate, and only Nate. Nate might have thought that feelings like that just went away, according to his track record at a certain Shepard Wedding, but that wasn't for Chuck. Chuck knew he would never love another woman. It was impossible. Feelings for him didn't just go away. That included the feelings of hatred he that were radiating off of him in waves toward the traitor. He was surprised the entire place didn't burn down.

Chuck slammed the glass back on the bar a second before he realized that the glass actually did have a crack in it. Figures. As he passed the crowd, he felt fingers trail across his sleeve. He ripped away from the slight touch, not needing to turn to see the Brooklyn girl who was trying to catch his attention.

He needed to get out of there. But it wasn't a coincidence that the deserted hallway he was about to disappear into was the same one that a certain Blair Waldorf had slunk off to moments before.

Chuck stalked her quietly until he found her at the end of the hallway. Blair studied her reflection studiously in the mirror that hung on the wall. He hadn't been this close to her in awhile. Her back was turned to him but he could see her reflection in the mirror. He couldn't look away. It had been too long. He should have been paying attention. He didn't see Blair's eyes catch his face behind her in the mirror.

Their eyes locked in the reflection. No words were said. He wished he could see the real Blair face to face. He couldn't figure out her expression. He took a tentative step towards her. That was probably a bad idea, in retrospect.

Blair quickly stepped away from the mirror as though embarassed. Chuck wasn't about to let her get away that fast. He felt her tense under his grip as he wrapped his strong fingers around her wrist. He was preparing for a "let go of me you Basstard" or maybe even "let go of me right now or I'll yell 'rape.'" None of these ever came. In fact, she didn't even look him in the eyes.

Blair strained against his hold. She pulled so hard that Chuck had no choice but to reciprocate. He pulled unnecessarily hard on her wrist and all of a sudden their bodies were flush against each other. Chuck let his eyes drill into her face. He knew what a simple gaze to do to her. Unfortunately, tonight was the night she decided to be difficult.

Blair slowly raised her eyes to his. In a second, he wished that she hadn't. The look in her dark orbs were heart breaking. He wished there was hate, passion, heat... something that showed she cared. Instead, she had composed her face to indifference.

Chuck furrowed his brow in confusion. He felt his grip grow lax on her wrist, backing slowly away. Blair looked unimpressed. That was it. There was nothing in her face that he recognized anymore.

"What's wrong with you?" he heard his voice snap bluntly. He saw it. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was definitely there. She looked at him for a moment, as though trying to figure him out. Then she just shook her head slowly and made her departure.

"Goodbye, Chuck." Chuck was good at reading her. He knew she was hiding something. It was only that way when he couldn't break through her barrier.

"No," he said plainly.

"'No?'" she asked skeptically, turning back to face him.

"I'm not going to let you leave," he said firmly.

"Do you hear what you sound like?" Blair laughed at him. He didn't like that. Not at all.

"What do you think you're doing, Blair?" he asked gently. Blair rolled her eyes, looking away. "What do you think you're doing with him?"

"You lost the right to ask me a long time ago," Blair uttered lowly. Chuck didn't let this faze him. He couldn't let it.

"You don't want him," Chuck walked close to her again, making sure she felt his body heat. Making sure she knew he was still here.

Chuck saw it again. He was sure of it this time. It was in her beautifully dark eyes. They flickered with some emotion that didn't match her words. He didn't know what it was, but it was definitely there.

"You don't know what I want," she said softly, more to herself.

"You know everything," he repeated his mantra.

"I love him," she said with conviction, as though she were trying to convince herself. "He's everything that you're not. He's sweet and gentle and he _cares_ about me. You just can't hold up to that," she finished simply. Her speech had grown more convincing but Chuck knew the truth as he studied her eyes and her mouth.

"You're lying," he said smoothly.

"Don't even try to fool yourself into thinking that you know me." It would have been more convincing if she had actually looked him in the eyes when she said this.

"Blair," he said quietly. She refused to meet his eyes. He put his fingers underneath her chin and tilted her face upwards to his own. She closed her eyes for a moment just to open them again. He thought he saw her resolve breaking. He thought he saw love. He thought he saw her conceding. He thought he saw a lot of things. Maybe it was the scotch.

Blair wrenched away from him violently. Chuck started with surprise. One moment he was lost in her eyes, the next she was halfway across the hall.

"You think you know me, Chuck?" she asked snidely. He didn't like her tone. He regretted coming over here. He didn't want it to happen. He didn't want her reaction. He didn't want a lot of things. But she would give them to him anyway.

"Then you know what I'm about to do next," she threatened.

"Blair." If Chuck didn't know himself very well, he would have been sure that he took a pleading tone. Maybe he didn't know himself very well, anyway.

"You think you know me?" she asked dangerously again. "You don't know anything."

Chuck wasn't sure why he followed her back to the party. He should have trusted that this night couldn't get any worse. It was about to. He stopped at the bar, dead in his tracks.

Nate's face was firmly in Blair's hands as she crushed her lips against his. Chuck was sure someone had dropped their drink. He heard something shatter. But maybe that was just the heart he didn't know he had.

Chuck coudln't look anymore. It made him want to vomit. He could feel the acid in his stomach churning. It was the same feeling he had felt that morning. He couldn't think straight. His world was spinning. He was so sure Blair wanted him back. He was so sure that he knew her. He was so sure that Blair didn't want Nathaniel at all. He was wrong. That's all he seemed to be lately. He was always wrong. He might as well do one more thing wrong.

Chuck knew Vanessa was staring at him. He couldn't shake the illness he felt within him. He had a disease that he coudln't shake. He had a parasite that had no cure. Might as well go out with a bang. He wasn't really sure why he did it. Maybe he wanted to hurt Blair. But that didn't really make much sense since Blair didn't give a damn about him. He did it so he couldn't feel the jagged edges of his heart tearing through his chest. And he did it to punish himself.

The course ringlets beneath his fingers didn't seem to dull the pain within him, but it was enough to make him forget about it. At least for now. He jammed his tongue violently down Vanessa's mouth not listening to the muffled sounds of almost pain and surprise. He bit down hard on her lip. This would be violent. This would be painful. This would hurt because that was exactly what his soul breaking felt like. This was what he deserved for losing her.

His tongue was so coated with the taste of betrayal that he didn't see the dark brown eyes mirror the heartbreak that had occured within her as she watched her devil ravage someone that wasn't her. And for the once and only time, someone she wished that she was.


	5. The Push

**A/N**: This one is sort of shorter than the others, but its a filler to move the plot along to where its going to get good. Sorry there's no C/B interaction, but soon enough there will be that sexual tension that we all love. I apologize in advance if the Nate and Vanessa parts are way OOC. I usually only write Chuck and Blair, so forgive me for that.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own GG or Chuck would know what's good for him and actually confess his true feelings. For Blair. Duh.

* * *

Scotch made everything better. It burned away the remnants of things he wished to forget. Tastes of low rent ex girl friends of ex best friends couldn't get washed out with 15 decanters of scotch, however. He felt dirty. Not in the good way. Not in the way that made his heart sing for his one and only. Not gentle purrs, husky moans, and the distinctive scent of the leather interior in the back of his limo 1...2...8... and one hundred times.

All he wanted was to forget that it wasn't her. If only Nate would make it so easy.

"So where's your new girlfriend?" Chuck looked up hazily at Nate, wondering why there seemed to be two of him.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Nathaniel," Chuck slurred, knowing exactly what Nathaniel was talking about.

"Charming," Nate referred to Chuck's inebriation as he took the seat next to him at The Palace bar.

"You would know," Chuck retaliated. "Pulling the whole innocent act while snaking a girl from your best friend. Classy."

"You're wrong," Nate defended himself.

"Ah, yes," Chuck agreed. "I almost forget. Ex best friend, now."

"You have got to be kidding, Chuck," Nate said darkly. Chuck focused back on his drink. He was beginning to think he wasn't as drunk as he thought he was before. His unadulturated hate and anger had burned it all away.

"You have no right to call Blair yours," Nate continued. "After all the things you pulled with her, she deserves to be with someone who actually appreciates her."

"'Appreciates her?'" Chuck sneered. "This coming from the guy who switches from girl to girl every 2 days."

"At least I don't mess around with whores every night after pretending that I'm in love with someone else."

"That's right, Nathaniel," Chuck shot back, ignoring the jab, wishing that one instance hadn't actually happened. "You knew I was in love with her and you still stole her."

"She wasn't yours to keep to begin with," Nate reminded him. "Or do I have to remind you how it was originally you who stole her from me?"

"Please," Chuck scoffed, leaning back in the stool. "How many times do I have to remind _you _that you two were already broken up? Don't forget also, that you have no right to hold that against me. It's no worse than what you did to her. She broke up with you. At least she didn't cheat on you at a wedding. You are the worst kind of hypocrite, Nathaniel."

"Big words for someone who is drinking in a bar. Alone," Nate said harshly. The words didn't bother him. He knew they were true. He also knew something that Nate didn't. Though he may be slightly intoxicated, his wheels were still churning. They always were. That very moment he was plotting for a way to win Blair back. Nate was just too dull minded to understand the stakes of the game.

When it came to the desires of Chuck Bass, nothing would take him down. When it came to the true love of Chuck Bass, destruction was imminent. This. however was unprecedented. Chuck knew it would never occur again. He didn't want it to, either. She belonged to him in mind, body, and soul. He would rather be sober and be in the horrible agony of love than have what was always his taken away from him forever.

"And yet you're here with me. Big date night?" Chuck mocked.

"Actually I was just on my way out," Nate said as he eased his way out of the stool. "I just saw you and couldn't resist. Actually, I'm helping Blair with her things." Nate hesitated, waiting to gauge Chuck's reaction. At his blank stare, he smiled confidently. "We're moving in together, if you didn't know," he mentioned. If he wasn't so caught up in his victory, he wouldn't have missed Chuck's white knuckles straining against his scotch glass. "Have a good night, Chuck." With that, Nate had disappeared through the revolving door and disappeared into the night.

Chuck stared at the bottom of his empty glass. It looked so lonely, not being accompanied by its counterpart and other half, the amber liquid that it was meant to be with. Chuck could relate. He shook his head, trying to clear it of all the drunken symbolism he could muster. He motioned towards the bartender.

"Sir?"

"You better leave that decanter," he merely uttered.

* * *

Chuck banged his open palm on the door. He leaned his forehead against the door, his eyes closed, wondering if he was forced to walk right now if he could do so without falling. Fortunately for him, what he had planned didn't involve standing or walking or any sort. It just required him to lose his integrety. But who was he kidding? That was taken from him a long time ago.

The door finally eased open to reveal the one person that he needed to see and the one person he loathed more than anyone. Including himself.

"I'm surprised," Vanessa said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I didn't think you'd show without anyone else watching." She was right. Their past encounter was for show only. This was different. But it was the same. He needed to block out all the feelings that were swirling around in his mind and there was only one way to do that. Feelings of hatred, self loathing, and most of all love for someone who didn't seem to comprehend how his feelings had drastically changed for her alone.

"I'm unpredictable," he drawled walking into the room.

"And drunk," she noted.

"Like you care," Chuck drawled, turning to face her in the middle of the room as Vanessa closed the door behind him.

"Intoxication doesn't really negate the obvious fact that you're using me."

"Again, I repeat, like you care," he sneered. "Don't pretend you're better than me. You now that you're using me as much as I'm using you."

Silence. He was right. He struck a chord. Chuck always knew the things to say to pull the right strings with people. Only him and his queen possessed talent such as that.

He had to stop thinking that way. He came here to stop torturing himself by thinking of her and how he could never possess her, not make it harder for him to even think her name.

"Chuck..." Vanessa started.

"Shut up," Chuck snapped. He grasped her by the shoulders firmly. She didn't shrink away. "Just... shut up," he said a little more defeated. But he gained his composure. "I don't want to hear you say anything. You don't talk. You don't utter a word."

Her depressing eyes met his. He was disgusted how she gave in so easily. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. But that was the point. He was here because Vanessa was nothing like... _her_. She was the complete opposite. That was supposed to make him feel better... right? That was supposed to make him forget about her all together.

Chuck wished that everything he did went according to plan. All it seemed lately was that everything would combust on him. As he punished himself with Vanessa, nothing was the same. He had desperately tried to do everything in his power to completely destroy himself on the inside.

This was the turning point. He realized what his sudden appearance here meant. They were indeed using each other. Chuck didn't care. Chuck never cared. But Nate had pushed him into the arms of someone he despised. If he wasn't so hopelessly committed to one idea that he would never forget, Nate wouldn't have that power over him.

He let himself get pushed. It wasn't just using, or jealousy plots. That one push caused this to be an occurrence. He didn't like the notion of returning to the Brooklyn concubine more than once, but he would be a fool if he even tried to convince himself that this wouldn't happen again. All it would take would be another kiss delivered to Nate or just one horribly nauseating genuine look. So he wouldn't think about it. He would be in this vomit inducing nightmare that helped him live through what Nate had pushed him to do.

For once Chuck was glad that Nate had more conscience (or an actualy) soul than Chuck could ever dream of possessing. He hoped Nate knew he was using Vanessa. He hoped it was tearing him up inside. It was only fair. Nate had no idea who he was messing with. He would. Soon.

Chuck couldn't help but keep the promise he made so long ago over martinis and plots with the only person that could ever be described as one who was the same as him. He had said it himself. So he pretended Vanessa was the person that he would never be able to live without. Like he promised. He would never be able to break it with his queen.


	6. The Reveal

**A/N: **Another shortish filler chapter, but I promise after this, things will be getting good. The next chapter will be submitted on Monday, so sorry if you happen to love this fic and have to wait the weekend. But I do hope that the story is getting more enthralling so you'll keep reading. Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, its really why I write these. Oh yeah, and I hate that they've broken up Blair and Chuck. They are the soul of that show. Sigh.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GG or Blair wouldn't think that Nate was so awesome. Chuck all the way. Duh.

**Summary: **Nate Archibald might be easy but her dark prince was just natural. He was like breathing. She couldn't survive without him and she had never tried; she didn't even have to think about it. It was... destiny

* * *

Blair stared past Nate's stupid blonde head. It was very distracting. She didn't like how when she was trying to think his stupid light eyes and his stupid light hair always seemed to get in her way. They didn't hold the comfort or the darkness that she so secretly reveled and desired.

"What are you thinking about?" _About how you're not him_. Blair looked down as Nate grasped her hand gently. Nate and Blair holding hands. Ugh. At least-- _No_. No, she would not think about... him, and how if they ever held hands, it would be better than this.

Holding hands for _them_ would be a hidden reaction, not for show. Something as comforting as his eyes, showing her that he understood how her mother could be so cruel and she didn't need the bathroom water to be running to make her feel better. But she wouldn't let herself think about how he was so much better than this current hand just because it hurt that much more.

"Nothing," Blair said in a knee jerk reaction. That's how it always was with her and Nate. He was a lot more attentive than he used to be but he was still deathly oblivious to everything around him, even her. _Some_ people could tell if she was lying immediately, simply by just seeing if her eyes and mouth matched. Nate was a different story. He was just... Nate.

Nate rubbed circles lovingly on her wrist. She tried to not to cringe away. She tried to keep up the charade. It was getting harder and harder. She used to be so good at this. It used to be effortless. Oh wait, that was with someone else. She used to deceive when it was someone else by her side. Someone who's smirk spoke volumes of a mind that hers matched completely.

Blair told _him_ that this was easy. It was. It was easy because she didn't have to try. But that wasn't who she was. She always tried because that was Blair Waldorf. Nate Archibald might be easy but her dark prince was just natural. He was like breathing. She couldn't survive without him and she had never tried; she didn't even have to think about it. It was... destiny. Wasn't that what she had said about Nate? That was all part of the charade, though... wasn't it?

It was hard keeping it straight anymore. That was probably a sign to stop, but she wouldn't. She wouldn't stop until she had everything. She wouldn't stop until she destroyed that Brooklyn trash. She wouldn't stop until her reputation was reinstated. She didn't care what it took. She wouldn't stop until she won him back. She knew she should care if someone or everyone got hurt in the process. Her devil had taught her well. Others might not see it that way, but it was the truth. And it set her free.

"I saw Chuck last night." Blair's eyes snapped up to meet her... boyfriend's. Maybe Nate was more intuitive than she thought. "He was drinking again." No. No, he wasn't intuitive at all. Actually, he was rather stupid. Again.

"Oh." Blair tried to sound mildly interested instead of the alternative where she hung onto his every word, listening for the person she couldn't see anymore because it was too dangerous for this game to survive.

"He's going to have to get a new liver by the time he graduates high school," Nate laughed. Not so funny, Nate.

"Uh-huh," Blair tried not say too coldly.

She looked back down at her breakfast. These little trips were so mundane. She wondered how normal people survived them. She might have thought she wanted this at a time, but she couldn't fathom the appeal it held now. She didn't meet Nate's eyes but she could tell they were scrutinizing her.

"I told him we were moving in together," Nate blurted suddenly. Blair almost did a double take. This time, she couldn't take her eyes off her stupid, pretty boyfriend. She didn't know how long she stared but it must have been a while.

"Why would you do that?" she finally demanded. This time, Nate looked taken aback.

"Well... because..." Nate was never very good at articulating. One talent that he could never hold up to against someone who she shouldn't even be thinking of to begin with.

"Come on, Blair," Nate said awkwardly.

"What? What is it that I'm not getting?" she snapped.

"I can't believe you're getting mad at me over this," he said defensively. "I mean, we're practically already living together. What's the big deal in making it official?"

Blair felt her jaw clench. She wasn't even going to begin to think how similar she was coming to a certain someone who wasn't even sitting in front of her. He waited patiently for Nate to cringe away at the sight of her all powerful glare.

"The big deal," she said with low danger,"is you told him something that isn't true. I never agreed to this."

"This is about him, isn't it?" Nate realized. Obviously. But Blair couldn't let herself lose. Not now. Not ever.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about," Blair said offhandedly.

"Good," Nate said nonchalantly. "Because I just thought you should know that he and Vanessa are officially a thing now. He didn't even deny it when I mentioned it to him."

Blair stared down at her breakfast, trying to tell herself that didn't sting. She was never a good liar when it came to herself. She saw them at the party before but she thought... she thought he was just being his vindictive spiteful self. She didn't think he actually... cared about her.

That hurt more than anything. That hurt more than all of the whores and the meaningless sex. She actually would rather it was just sex. He was only supposed to care about one woman. He was only supposed to care about her. That hurt more than anything. Ever.

"Forget I said anything," Nate finally said. Blair met his eyes, confident that she had successfully cleared the teears from her eyes without him noticing.

"I have to go," she said quietly.

"What? Blair..." Nate protested.

"I had a good time," she said blandly as she gathered her things. She was at the door when she realized that she couldn't just leave like that.

"And next time you talk to anyone, make it apparent that we're definitely not moving in togther." No way was she going to get hit with that bomb. So she left.

Blair knew this was a bad idea. Try terrible idea. She knew Serena wasn't home but she really couldn't face her own house with all of the expectations and wandering eyes. There was also a very good chance that the very person she didn't think she could handle seeing would be there. But she really didn't have any other place to go.

Not only that, but ever since Nate broke the news to her, she couldn't help but picturing them together. In a limo. In his limo. In _their _limo. That would not suffice. And it was a possbility that they could very well be where her escape was, doing what she never wanted to imagine. But again, Blair found herself making very stupid decisions. Especially when it came to a certain Basstard.

At the ring of the elevator bell, she pushed impatiently through the doors. She hurried across the foyer and through the main part of the house, not stopping for anything until she pushed the doors to Serena's room open and vaulted herself across the bed. She pressed her face against the clean smelling pillows finally letting the tears to fall. There weren't many. Only enough to mourn the loss of her stupidity. But that was gone now. She wouldn't let herself be caught off gaurd like that ever again. She wouldn't survive it.

If she hadn't been in such a rush to get through the house without seeing escapades that she were sure occurred behind closed doors, maybe she would have noticed the customary glass of scotch and the smoldering dark eyes. But those were the last things she wanted to see at the moment. She decided she didn't want to hear Serena's doors being pushed open again, by someone who wasn't her. But she couldn't ignore the next thing. If there was one thing she couldn't ignore, it was the temptation of his dark and husky voice.

"Blair."

**TBC**


	7. The Game

**A/N**: Updating today, as promised. The next one will come out on Wednesday. Once again, I hope Chuck and Blair aren't too OOC. Chuck shows more of a compassionate side this chapter than he usually exhibits on the show, but it just worked for the scene. It's a complete Chuck/ Blair centric scene which I think will please most people. And if it doesn't, you are obviously reading the wrong fanfic.

**Summary**:

"You think you can just use my emotions however you want?" Blair asked desperately. "I can't let you use me like that anymore."

"You think I'm using you?" he demanded. "I've been waiting for so long to have you again. I never used you. And I'm not letting you go this time."

**Disclaimer**: I don't own GG or the hiatus would definitely be finished by now because I need my dose of scandal and amazingness.

* * *

Chuck hadn't thought that anyone would be home that day. It was well known that Serena was out doing God knows what with God knows who (in this case, that included getting hammered and married in Spain.) He liked the quiet. It was better than all the self loathing that he was experiencing lately, even if that meant risking the sight of Humphreys all the time. And it also had its advantages. Like the sudden and spontaneous appearance of one Blair Waldorf.

Chuck looked down into his now ever present glass of scotch, swilling the amber liquid around, wondering how his life could have possibly progressed to being even worse even after the death of his father. It hadn't seemed likely, but this was the Upper East Side. Anything was possible.

Chuck didn't look up at the ding of the elevator. No one of importance would be coming to see him. His (ex) best friend resented him. The love of his life that he would never get over, and was done trying to, was completely in love with someone else. Logically, the only person who would ever see him, he was disgusted with and would probably end up throwing out anyway. But maybe he was massively underestimating his need for attention.

Instead, he saw the one person he never thought he would until her wedding to a certain perfect blonde. (Funny, Bass, you get more humorous as your self esteem plumets.)

A wave of her signature scent wafted towards him as she practically skidded across the floor, vaulting herself into Serena's room, slamming the doors shut behind her. Chuck just stared dumbly after her. He wondered if she was ignoring him just for spite, but it could be she just thought that no one was here. That was what he did when he was on a path to self destruction. He went where he knew he wouldn't meet anyone he knew. However, that didn't pan out too well last time because Blair knew he favored _Victrola_.

Blair valued comfort. That's why she was in her best friend's room who wasn't even there. She just wanted something familiar. So did he. He had been for a while.

* * *

Blair stiffened at the sound of her name. She couldn't turn around. She couldn't look into his gorgeous slanting eyes and see what was there. She knew what he would see. He would see the truth. He would see how she was falling apart and she couldn't have that. She couldn't afford that right now.

Blair pressed her fingers against her eyes, feeling her eye make up smudge slightly. She ran her fingers underneath her eyes, clearing it of all the dark color. She didn't turn around. She lay there, her face still pressed against the pristine pillow of the bed that had obviously not been slept in for some time.

Blair knew that it was wishful thinking if she hoped that he would just leave. Actually, if she didn't know any better, she was pretty sure he was just leaning against the door jam, looking at her. But how could she know that if she wasn't looking at him? It was a question for the ages.

"Go away," she whispered into the pillow. She was sure he couldn't have heard that but what he said next made her doubt her instincts.

"Serena isn't here," he announced. It was his usual denial of anything she told him to do. She still didn't answer him. "But you knew that." She heard his distinct footsteps pad across the floor and hesitate beside her. She still wouldn't turn. "Didn't you."

"Obviously," came her muffled reply. That, she was sure he heard this time. She could never back down from countering him.

"Then why are you here?" He didn't mean his voice to come out so bluntly, but he was sort of glad it did. It caused her to roll over.

Blair's eyes were slightly smudged. Chuck didn't want to admit to himself how much that bothered him. He had enough female experience to know what that meant. But she wasn't there. He looked into her eyes and all he saw... was nothing. She just stared at him with her blank, dark wells and he couldn't think of what to do.

"The allure of our sparkling banter," she said monotonously. Chuck wasn't sure if she was being funny or blatantly real. Either way, she was talking to him. "Or..." she sat up, giving him a strange look, "do you want me to leave? Maybe give you some more time to spend with your own personal concubine?"

It was Chuck's turn to stare this time. It always amazed him how she could turn from vulnerable to snarky in no time at all. It was also surprising.

"Since when do you care about my conquests?" he asked snidely, though sitting on the bed next to her.

"I think they cease to be conquests after you sleep with them that exceeds a limit of..." Blair pretended to ponder. "50 times?"

"So that includes you," Chuck mused. Blair's eyes finally sharpened. He always knew how to gauge a reaction from her.

"If I were you," she promised darkly, "I would never compare me to that piece of trash _ever _again." Chuck smirked in triumph. He looked past the intense emotion burning in her dark orbs.

Blair flinched at Chuck's sudden motion as he grabbed her chin. However, she didn't pull away like she usually would. This wasn't lost on Chuck. Blair watched as he measured her eyes with his own exotic ones.

"There they are," he whispered intimately. Blair was surprised at the sudden change of tone the conversation had suddenly taken.

"There what is?" Blair whispered back. The corner of Chuck's mouth turn upward at the slightest of smiles.

"Your true eyes," he said seriously. "I was wondering when they would shine through." Blair was stunned she didn't know how to reciprocate.

"And if you think that _Vanessa _has anything on you, you are sadly mistaken," Chuck said as he released her. "She doesn't even compare to you." Blair wished she didn't have the feeling of regret as she felt the warmth of his palm cease.

Much to Chuck's dismay, Blair finally looked away. She knew she had to tell herself the seriousness of the situation, but she just couldn't bring herself to leave. This was the way it was supposed to be. It wasn't supposed to be a game, trying to get back on top. She was supposed to be in love. And as much as she tried to deny it, the only love she and Nate shared was the love of friendship.

"What are you doing here, Blair?" he asked, softer this time. Her eyes snapped to attention.

"Nothing," she said, a little too quickly. He saw the flash again. The flash of emotion beyond her eyes that he just couldn't place. He was going to.

"Why are you lying to me?" he asked quietly. Blair ignored his tone, and pretended as though it didn't sound hurt. She couldn't let Chuck get to her. That was how she lost in the past. But thinking about this like a game was also how she lost everything. It was how she lost him. And she was certain that she would never let that happen again. If some Brooklyn trash thought that she would win over Blair, she had massively underestimated the competition. Blair wouldn't let it happen.

"I should go," Blair said suddenly. She slid of the bed, shouldering past him as she went.

"Blair," Chuck said as he caught her arm. Blair pressed her burning eyelids together, commanding her tears not to fall. It wasn't like she wouldn't see him again. She was supposed to win him back, remember? So why did she feel as though she would lose everything?

"Is this about Nate?" Flash. There it was again. He hit home. Blair tried to pull out of his grasp again. He just tightened his grip. "This is about Nate, isn't it?" he asked triumphantly.

"I have to go," Blair said with conviction, as though she were trying to convince herself.

"What are you hiding?" he asked searchingly. There it was. He was back to his old scheming self. Blair had wondered how long the vulnerability would last. Probably not long.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Blair tried to make her voice sound as light as possible.

"I know you Blair," Chuck just shook your head. "Whenever I say Nate's name, I can tell you're hiding something."

"You're delusional," Blair snapped.

"Not today, Waldorf," he countered. "What is it? He found out about the game?" Chuck meant it as a joke. He knew that someone like Nathaniel could never understand the thrill of destruction like he and Blair. It was what made them two of a kind. Perfect. But that flash became more pronounced.

"That's what it is," Chuck asked, "isn't it?"

"Let go of me," Blair said unconvincingly.

"What is it?" Chuck pressed on. "He just doesn't like manipulation? Or is he the target--"

"Yes, okay?" That was it. Blair had snapped. "I'm using him. There, you found out even though you weren't supposed to. You found out what a terrible person I am because I just don't give a damn. I'm pretending that I'm actually in love with him so my previously destroyed repuatation is somewhat salvagable."

Chuck relaxed his grip on her. Blair was breathing heavily as though confession was over exerting herself.

"Satisfied?" she asked weakly. The last time she asked him this they ended up on a stranger's orange bed, finally giving into the urges that she had been trying to deny herself.

Suddenly, Blair's face was in Chuck's hands as he plastered them against the wall, peppering her with fervent, passionate kisses that he had been missing for so long.

"I knew you couldn't love him," he whispered hotly in her ear. "I knew we were--"

"What do you think you're doing, Bass?" Blair broke him from his confidence.

"Me?" he asked skeptically, pulling away to look into her face. "I wasn't the only one participating in this little performance."

"You think you can just use my emotions however you want?" Blair asked desperately. "I can't let you use me like that anymore."

"You think I'm using you?" he demanded. "I've been waiting for so long to have you again. I never used you. And I'm not letting you go this time."

"You don't have a choice," Blair said meekly.

"You're going back to him?" Chuck asked incredulously.

"I can't keep going on like this, Chuck," Blair said sternly. "I can't just let my reputation erode like this."  
"If you had come to me," Chuck said steadily, "maybe we could have--"

"No," she said simply. "No. This is how it has to be."

"With Nate?" Chuck asked disbelieving. "How did it happen? You said so yourself that you're just using him."

"I know. And until my status is secure, it's the only way to go. So I guess you can go crawling back to your whore," she said snidely. Chuck gripped her by the shoulders.

"You think I want her? Everytime I see her, all I can think is drowning myself in scotch just to get away from the self hatred. I hate myself because she's not you. She never was. You think I don't wish I could get you out of my head? It's madening. But I've come to terms that I am irrevocably in love with you and nothing is ever going to change that."

Blair stared at him. It really wasn't the love profession that she was expecting or even hoping for. But it was a love profession. From Chuck Bass. Something she thought that she would never receive.

Nate and her didn't have chemistry. But the energy in this room with Chuck was enigmatic. And she loved him back. She never stopped. So she showed him. She let him pull her harshly against him in the kiss that she never wanted to stop.


	8. The Dance

**A/N**: Sorry if this is a little late. Only a few more chapters until this is all resolved, and on a completely related note, only a few more days until Gossip Girl comes back. I hope the characters are a little more in character this time. I'm pretty sure Chuck was as suggestive and snarky as he usually should be and Blair was as bitchy. This chapter focuses more on the quadrangle. I will continue this if its reaching standards, but if people just aren't reading it, I'm not so sure I will. This chapter has a little more going on and its a little longer, so I hope its more enjoyable.

**Summary**: "I guess it's just better the second time around," Chuck shrugged casually. "Or the first. Blair always did enjoy the limo." Nate's fists unconsciously clenched angrily. It was the one thing he could never have on Chuck. He would always be Blair's first and there was nothing he could do about it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own GG or we wouldn't have to wait so long for the scandal. Go Chair.

* * *

Chuck broke away breathily. It was all teeth and nails. It was hands and flesh. It was something that Chuck couldn't describe. It was something that he hadn't felt in a long time. Something he thought he had missed. Previous acts told him he was wrong. Previous people he was repulsed by. He didn't miss meaningless sex. He thought he did. He just hadn't tried it in a while. But the only thing he missed was the one thing that was irreplaceable.

"I think you should leave, Vanessa," Chuck said, unable to even look her in the eye. This was nothing new. What was new was the feeling of renewal. That maybe this would all work out for the best. Even as he was pouring all his anger and frustration into the wrong person, maybe the right person would come back to him again. What happened in his apartment told him so.

"Now?" she asked. Chuck just cast her a look. When you were dismissed by Chuck Bass, that was it. You actually _left_.

"I should get to school," he muttered, thinking of the first thing that popped into his mind.

"Since when do you go to school?" Vanessa asked. _Since when do you know so much about my life_?

"Thanks for stopping by," Chuck said instead dismissively. Vanessa stayed awkwardly on the bed.

"Why did you call me last night?" she asked. Chuck hastily combed through his hair with his fingers, critiquing his reflection while dutifully ignoring Vanessa. But she still wasn't leaving.

"This is just how it works," Chuck shrugged. _Move_.

"Why don't I walk you to school?" Ugh. Walking. And this was getting dangerously close to what in his mind an actual relationship was like. However, in his mind, the curly haired bohemian was replaced by perfectly coiffed queen, and in the stead of walking there was just a limo. Always the limo. Nothing else.

Chuck knew he couldn't shake Vanessa and there was no way he was letting her near his precious limo. So there it was. He would be indulging in his least favorite activity besides watching a certain petite brunette being promised to other people-- walking.

The limo was always a good mode of transportation, but not today. Not the limo when it was sacred. He wouldn't let some low-rent symbol of everything he hated near the thing that held his best memories to dephile it.

* * *

"Miss Blair?"

Blair flinched at the sound. She was all ready for school and she was planning on doing this alone. What happened the previous evening was... appreciated, she supposed. But it just made her realize something was so unattainable that it was deamed completely beautiful. That hurt worst of all. So she left. She left everything she wanted behind.

That gorgeous devil understood but it wasn't like it didn't hurt them both. They understood the rules. She had to keep up this charade and he wasn't to tell anyone. Not Serena. Especially not Nate. _Definitely _not that Brooklyn trash.

"What is it, Dorota?" Blair asked blandly. She couldn't find anything worth while anymore. Anything that made her blood run and her adrenaline surge through her veins was pathetically out of reach and she wondered if it ever would be in reach again.

No. She was a Waldorf. A Waldorf got what she wanted. She wanted to be perfect again. And she wanted to feel special again. There was only one person who had ever done that successfully. He would again. She would make sure of it. She would drink in the deliciously evil darkness again.

"You have visitor," her maid said awkwardly. Blair's heart jumped. It couldn't be...

"Hey." Oh. Just Nate.

"Hi," Blair said minutely, turning from her door where Dorota had disappeared and Nate had appeared, turning towards her vanity. She diligently smoothed her already curled hair into perfection.

"What is it?" she asked, still critiquing her image.

"I wanted to apologize," Nate said, taking a seat on her bed. Blair tried to hide the glare she instinctively sent him through the reflection in the mirror. That wasn't where he was supposed to be. It was... sacred she supposed. Reserved for someone who's world had been shattered and she had tried to put back together. Nate didn't deserve to be in the presence in such fleeting magnificence. She was still waiting for it to return.

"For what?" Blair asked dully. It was just part of the script. She knew what he was here to apologize for. He better do it to her satisfaction. If she were to engage back into their fake reltioanship (that he wasn't aware of,) there had to be a good reason. There had to be a good reason she wasn't right that very second returning to the one person she could ever truly love. At least she was admitting it now.

"It was wrong of me to assume what you wanted without asking."

"We're not moving in together," Blair faced him, crossing her arms over her chest. Nate stared at her blankly for a moment.

"I know that," he said uncertainly.

"Good," Blair smiled sweetly. "Then apology accepted." Nate looked relieved. He rose to his feet and joined her in the middle of the room. Blair knew she couldn't hesitate. She couldn't mess this up.

She encircled his neck with her arms pressing her lips devotedly to his. She tried not to sigh in frustration. There was absolutely no spark. She shouldn't have been surprised. And she couldn't have cared less.

"Let me walk you to school," Nate offered. Blair held in her breath slightly. It was time to play the role of the dutiful girlfriend. Again.

* * *

This was awkward to say the least. Blair for one, had totally not been expecting this. She had admitted to herself that she was actually pleased that Chuck had been bothering to show up to school for the past couple of weeks. However, this did not include the company of who Blair deamed at that very second, her arch nemesis. Vanessa Abrams had to be destroyed.

Chuck wasn't looking at her. He trained his intense eyes on Nate. Blair wasn't really sure what had transpired between them that night at the bar besides the knowledge that Chuck and Vanessa were "together," but Blair had been around this world for long enough to know when she was being left in the dark. And being left in the dark without Chuck Bass was not somewhere she wanted to be.

Nate just glared at him back, putting a possessive arm around Blair. Ew. She suppressed the intense urge to shrug away from him. But if she did, that would ruin everything.

Vanessa looked at Chuck expectantly but he ignored her. That gave Blair a supreme sense of pleasure. Though she wished Chuck would give her just one look to let her know that everything was alright. That he didn't begrudge her returning to Nate. She didn't think she was going to get that today.

Blair ignored the Gossip Girl blast that vibrated her phone that she was sure was about the quadrangle that had formed outside of the Constance Billard and St. Jude's iron gates. The whispers of the elite upper class ran together as Blair felt piercing pairs of eyes judging her.

She turned her back on it all. This wasn't what she was here for. She turned her back on Nate and Chuck. She turned her back on the poor girl she was hell bent on destroying. Now was not that time. But it would be. Soon.

* * *

"Hey."

Nate wrenched himself away from Chuck's slight touch. Chuck exhaled angrily in the mostly deserted hallway. Most of the guys lingering there were just stoners who didn't really give a damn about school itself, let alone sending anything in to Gossip Girl.

"I'm late for class," Nate muttered incoherently. He just wanted to get away from Chuck as fast as possible.

"That never used to bother you before," Chuck noted, making Nate pause before retreating.

"Well there are a lot of things that have changed since we've stopped being friends," Nate said in his sickeningly moral honesty.

"Tell me why that is again," Chuck said. "As I can recollect, I'm the one who should be angry at you. Not the other way around."

"You really don't get it," Nate said, finally giving Chuck his undivided attention. "You never deserved her. You treated her like dirt and now we're back to how things are supposed to be."

"You mean cheating with her best friend and completely taking her for granted?" Chuck suggested.

"Speaking of betrayals of best friends," Nate snapped, "how about that time you stole her from me. She deserves better than you."

"Meaning you?" Chuck asked snidely. "I didn't steal her from you, Nathaniel. She broke up with you. She just found someone who could understand her."

"Meaning you?" Nate echoed. "That's a real convincing act, with you dating Vanessa and all."

That was it. Chuck could tell him right now and this would all be done. He could tell Nate how Blair was unrepentantly using him for her own gain. He could tell him how she confided in Chuck. He could tell Nate how they were dangerously close to having sex propped up against a wall in his own sister's bed room. But that would ruin everything for Blair. And he wouldn't do that to her.

He was smart, unlike Nate. So instead, he would admit outward defeat. However, it was a small triumph knowing that sometime (maybe in the near future) Blair would be unrepentant again. Though this time, she would be unrepentant in his bed. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

"You're right," he said instead. It was all he could say. But being Chuck Bass, it wasn't really the only thing he could say. "I'm sure Blair has no interest in me at all." He couldn't share on what happened in Serena's room, but that didn't negate the other... exploits they shared. "I'm sure that's why she pressed herself against me in your own townhouse and begged me to 'take her.'" Chuck couldn't help the smug tone enter his voice. It was just too good. Nate crossed his arms over his broad chest. Stupid muscular jock.

"And I'm sure that you just can't help but take my ex girlfriends," Nate said nonchalantly. Chuck really had to make Blair stop hanging around with Nate. He was getting faster with his comebacks which was sort of an ego wounder.

"I guess it's just better the second time around," Chuck shrugged casually. "Or the first. Blair always did enjoy the limo." Nate's fists unconsciously clenched angrily. It was the one thing he could never have on Chuck. He would always be Blair's first and there was nothing he could do about it.

"At least I wasn't using her and jumped her the first chance I got," Nate said diplomatically. "She always liked our connection the best." Chuck nodded affirmatively.

"If she told you that she liked your _emotional connection_ the best, you obviously weren't doing _it _right. Because I can tell you right now, she always favored the back seat of my limo." Chuck left Nate behind to ponder the meaning of what _it _was.

* * *

Blair didn't look up the entire time she walked out of the gates of Constance Billard. She was too busy scanning blogs about herself. Most of them weren't even that bad. The really harsh ones that hit her to her core, though, were the ones that proclaimed that somehow the womanizer of the Upper East Side had fallen again. This time, for the trash of Brooklyn. It couldn't be right, but somehow, the awkward meeting in front of the school mere hours before convinced her differently.

Blair didn't look up from her orange phone. She should have, or she woudln't have collided with Fate. Blair looked up to immediately reprimand to the person who had hit her, only to be staring into the dark and hypnotizing eyes that she thought she had left behind.

Blair just broke the gaze and sighed, snapping her phone shut. She couldn't think of anything else to do. She also couldn't ignore the fact that Chuck Bass was practically burning holes in the side of her face with his heated gaze. She wished he wouldn't pretend he was so innocent. But since when had he ever pretended that? He was just being... Chuck.

Blair wished she could just disappear. She didn't like how he was analyzing her. She used to. She used to always love the way Chuck's gaze made her feel appreciated. But that usually led to indiscretions in the back of a certain limo, but there was a time and a place for that and neither was right here or right now.

"Blair," he made her look at him. He always had that talent. "About today..."

"Don't worry about," Blair tried to sound casual. "I'm with Nate, so it doesn't really matter."

"In Serena's room yesterday..." he tried to remind her of the secrets that were divulged.

"I never made any promises," Blair reminded him a little too honestly for his taste. "And neither did you. You can date whoever it is you want to date."

"I'm not dating her," he said darkly.

"Right," Blair nodded. "My mistake."

"You know I'm not," he reminded her. "What we said yesterday--"

"All I said was what you couldn't tell Nate. Nothing else matters."

"Like hell it doesn't," Chuck snapped. "You think I'm dating _Vanessa_? I don't _date_. What I'm doing with her is just as bad as what you're doing with Nate. And I don't care. I know for a fact that you don't either."

"I can't," Blair said, looking at the ground. "I just can't, Chuck."

"Fine," Chuck said sharply. "When you're ready to dump him, you know where I'll be."

"I saw you today," Blair called him back from his retreat. "Talking to Nate."

"What were you doing in the boys' hallway?" Chuck asked, suddenly intrigued.

"That is beside the point," Blair said suddenly. "What you said to him--"

"You said it didn't matter," Chuck cut in.

"It doesn't," Blair said simply. "But you should know, if I cross paths with Vanessa, nothing is going to stop be from taking her down." Chuck smirked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Blair just rolled her eyes and walked down the sidewalk. For one thing she was certain. Chuck would always be hers. No one knew him like she did. And she knew that he cared about her in the same capacity.

It did surprise her when she ahd left Chuck not 3 mintues ago and was already about to make good in her promise. She had no idea what Vanessa Abrams was doing this far from Brooklyn (maybe picking up a certain Devil from school? Pathetic,) but Blair knew she had to strike now.

"What a surprise," Blair said malevonlently as she approached Vanessa down the street. "Who knew you would find someone so low-rent this far from Skid Row?" Vanessa just crossed her arms over her chest.

"Blair," Vanessa greeted coldly. She cut right to the chase. "You're with Nate and I'm with Chuck. Deal with it." Blair just shook her head.

"What a shame. You're failing at coming up with better responses. If I can recall that far back, wasn't that what you said at the Bass/ Van der Woodsen wedding? Except things were a little reversed then, weren't they?"

"You can't have everything, BLair," Vanessa said.

"Watch me," Blair laughed. "You think you know what goes on here? You don't. You're done here."

"Really?" Vanessa asked skeptically. "I was under a different impression when I was with Chuck last night." Blair tried to clear her head. She knew when a Bass was telling a lie or not. She had to perfect that talent in the business that she was in. Destruction. She just had to show this girl who was on top.

"And how about this morning?" Blair asked innocently. "How long did it take him to kick you out? As soon as he realized you were there, how long did it take for him to roll out of bed and fix his appearance so no one would know his dirty little secret?" Vanessa looked away and Blair knew she had hit her mark. Easy. "And what about the unorthadox walking to school. A Bass doesn't walk. Where's the limo?"

"You don't know anything," Vanessa said defensively.

"Oh, V," Blair said condescendingly as she walked right up to her. "I know things about Charles Bass that would make your hair curl." Blair reached out and flicked a lock of Vanessa's wile mane. "Not that you need it." Blair backed away cunningly, knowing that she had won. "I'll see you around, Abrams," she said snidely. "You can count on that."

* * *

**You should all know that there was a definite Harry Potter reference in here. Not all of Blair's lines are original, I totally stole one of her comments for Goblet of Fire. But its just that awesome, so there you go.**


	9. The Realization

**A/N**: So this is the longest chapter yet. Yay. I'm actually pleased how this came out. I thought it would be a lot shorter, but I, of course, had much to add to it. This fic is almost done. I'll be updating every day until it has, which as we all know, will be soon because the new Gossip Girl episode is coming out this Monday! Finally. I hope this isn't boring anyone, but the next chapter is the one that aligns with the prologue. Again, sorry if anything is OOC, I seem to be having problems with that lately.

**Summary**: He didn't mean to sound so smug, but that was the exact reaction he was going for. He was glad Nathaniel was jealous and paranoid. He should be. He was about to steal his girlfriend right from underneath him. And he couldn't do a thing to stop him.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own GG, if I did, Chuck wouldn't be so inconsistant with who he's into that week. Gr. (I still 3 Chuck Bass forever.)

* * *

"Define 'threatened,'" Chuck drawled, as if he gave a damn, and sort of wishing she actually understood the suggestion laced underneath his statement. "What did she say, she would spray her Chanel No. 5 at you?" Vanessa sighed in frustration.

"No..." Vanessa said. "She was just being... threatening."

Vanessa just really hated how Blair seemed to effortlessly bring out jealous tendencies in her that she had never felt before. Maybe that was what was wrong with Chuck. Maybe it was Blair's unnatural talent to make any person extremely jealous. But she knew she was fooling herself.

Maybe Chuck was actually just desperately in love with her. Vanessa wasn't a fool. She knew that this... thing between her and Chuck really wasn't anything. That sort of made her sorry for him. He didn't have anything but sex. Maybe telling him that would make them closer. If he knew that she understood him, maybe he could leave Blair alone. She could try.

"Huh," Chuck said, pretending to care. He really hadn't counted on this. Whenever he and Vanessa got together, there wasn't really much talking. But for some reason, they were walking down the street... and talking. He had to get out of this situation. He needed to go somewhere he didn't have to listen to her. Listen to her complaining about Blair.

The limo was out of the question. It was a blow, not being able to use his beloved mode of transportation and mode of... other things.

The pounding music was the first tip-off. Perfect. Chuck made a beeline straight for the club. If the music wasn't loud enough to drown out her prattling, at least he could get drunk. Perfect, indeed.

* * *

Nate sighed for about the 200th time. Blair just easily turned the page of her glossy magazine. She wondered if she could get anymore annoyed. It was probable.

"We need to talk," Nate finally said outright. Blair sighed with boredom as she tossed her magazine back onto the bed.

"I thought we went over all of our issues," she stated blandly.

"We did," Nate said. "I mean... but, I guess there's... more." Did that boy have a way with words. Blair just stared at him blankly.

"This thing with Chuck..."

"What thing with Chuck?" Blair cut in.

"You were there this morning," protested Nate. "You saw how weird that was. And that's not all. I ran into him at school. He was being really..." Nate faltered, trying to find words.

"Chuck," Blair suggested, covering up her knowledge. "Don't worry about it. That's just him. You've known him for 18 years, you should at least know that by now."

"But he was talking about..." This time Nate cut himself off. He couldn't display his blatant jealousy. He didn't understand how he could be so jealous about nothing. That happened a year and a half ago. Why should it still matter? _Because he was her first_. And he couldn't help comparing himself to Chuck daily. Scratch that--hourly.

He also couldn't help but wonder why he and Blair hadn't even had sex yet. If he recalled, the first thing she and Chuck _did _was sex. They skipped all that talking and just went right for it. He couldn't help but envy that. Yet another thing that he wanted pertaining to Chuck and Blair's short but passionate relationship. And there he was making comparisons again. Blair just seemed... lovingly detached. Figures.

"No matter what he was talking about, he obviously accomplished his goal," Blair said. With detachment. Nate just gave her his customary blank look. "He _obviously _wanted to goad a reaction from you. Mission accomplished."

"Oh," Nate said. Was that it? He hoped so. But if he knew Chuck (which, even though Blair seemed more attuned to his motives that his actual [ex] best friend, he was pretty sure he did,) there was always something more that met the eye. With Chuck, you never really knew what you were getting yourself into. But Blair seemed to know. Strange.

Blair eyed Nate observantly. She really had to get his empty mind off of this. She didn't think he was about to figure anything out, but she wasn't about to take any chances. And she _definately _wasn't going to start talking about Chuck again. Especially with Nate.

All she did was think about Chuck and she wasn't about to talk about him all the time with her so-called-boyfriend. And maybe, just a little, she wanted to get her mind off of him as well.

"We should go out," Blair suggested brightly. Anything to keep him from talking.

"Where...?" Nate asked in a daze. She really hoped he wasn't high. She used to always think he was, expecially when he would show up places with Chuck, but maybe that was just Nate. Maybe he was permantantly confused. No wonder they didn't work out.

"I don't know," Blair said. "To _Bisconti's _or something."

"A club?" Nate asked skeptically. Blair rolled her eyes. _No, its a pastry_. "Can't we just stay in?" Blair suppressed a frustrated sigh. That meant more talking. They couldn't watch a movie either, because Nate asked endless questions about what he didn't understand (which was everything) and that irritated Blair to no end. At least with Chuck-- no, she promised herself she wasn't going to think it. And she definately didn't want to think about how Chuck would of course want to accompany her on a night out on the town. Figures.

"Come on, Blair," Nate did his best to coax her. He wasn't very good at it. "At least we can be alone."

"Maybe I'm just alone," Blair muttered. She really didn't think he had heard her.

"I'm here," he reminded her, oblivious to the implications her statement made. Blair stared at her comforter. The one that Nate wasn't suppsoed to taint with his presence.

"Yes," she said falsely, finally looking back up at her _boyfriend._ "That's right."

* * *

"I don't want to do this." Chuck ignored her and kept walking towards the velvet rope. If she didn't want to come, that was fine. It would ensure that she stopped talking.

Chuck couldn't even remember the last time he went out. He spent most of his days drinking pathetically alone in his room. At least he was still having sex. But it was with the wrong person. Not only that it was the wrong person, but it was the same wrong person. He should be out living life pathetically, not doing it pathetically with the same person. Pathetic.

Chuck maneuvered his way through the throng of people easily. It parted predictably. Everyone knew who Chuck Bass. However, they had no idea who a Vanessa Abrams was and she got lost in the crowd. Chuck groaned to himself. Blair would never get lost. She would be by his side, all the way. She was his equal. Perfect.

"Why did we need to go out at all, anyway?" She had found her way back. Chuck spun to face her, finally forcing himself to admit she was actually in his company.

"Because there's life to live out here," he declared importantly. Once again, Blair would understand. She knew everything about him. She was his perfect match.

"The Upper East Side isn't the only life," Vanessa tried to say convincingly. Chuck didn't buy it.

"It's the only life I know," he stated simply. He should have shrunk away from her touch, but he didn't. She put a hand (what she thought was comforting) on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Chuck," Vanessa smiled forgivingly. That was weird. "You don't have to be the person they want you to be. You don't have to think about... _her _all the time. I'm here for you. I understand. This may be your life now and that's okay. I can help you through this."

_Whoa_. Chuck was rarely taken aback by anyone. The only person who had the talent to take his breath away wasn't here right now. Wait--_ what did she just say_?

Vanessa actually... felt _sorry _for him. Some piece of Brooklyn trash was actually pitying him. He was actually rendered speechless. Who did she think she was? She had no right to pity him. He was Chuck Bass and she was... nothing. She was absolutely nothing. He wondered why it wasn't so blatantly obvious to him before. That was why Blair had snapped that he was dating her. Blair had actually thought that he was _dating her_.

No wonder Blair felt threatened. How could he choose dirt he treaded on over the epitome of perfection? It just didn't make sense. But as much as he hated to admit it, he still needed Vanessa. He still needed to use her as long as Blair was still "with" Nate.

Chuck just continued to stare incredulously at Vanessa. He hoped that she would eventually take the hint.

* * *

Blair slammed back another shot. Ditching Nate had been easy. She didn't realize how much she had actually wanted to go out until she was actually...out. She missed clubbing and the alcohol.

Not many people knew this about her, but she really was the child of the Upper East Side. She loved the whole lifestyle. She loved the privilege, the money, the opportunities. She especially loved getting in 21+ clubs and not getting carded. She should have known that Chuck had always felt the same way.

Chuck didn't really like how Vanessa hadn't bailed. He didn't know if he could handle her right now. He was still reeling over the fact that she thought she was better than him. That was impossible. He took a seat espcially near the speaker of the pounding club music. Vanessa didn't even try to make conversation.

Chuck immediately flagged down the bartender with his usually. Scotch. Vanessa just sat. Thankfully, quietly. He didn't know how much more he could handle. He especially wasn't even sure how he handled the surprise of seeing the daughter of the Upper East Side, the Queen B herself, Blair Waldorf knocking back Tequila s hots.

It wasn't that surprising of a sight, all things considered. Despite the whole perfect facade, Chuck was one of the only people who was aware of Blair's wild side. She seemed to only unleash it when Chuck was in the same proximity. But she couldn't have known he would be here tonight. It was completely spontaneous. Or maybe it was Fate. Chuck didn't usually indulge in such thoughts as those, either, but anything was possible in this town.

It was also possible by some divine intervention, his feet propelled him right towards her. He didn't even know if Vanessa was following, yelling after him. For once, the numbing silence of the pounding music and flashing strobes came as a comfort. Away from the speakers he would actually speak clearly. And he knew she could hear him.

"Hey there, Gorgeous," he said in his roughly velvet voice. Her hand hesitated at the drink before it dropped silently to the bar. When she turned to face him, he was sure he had never seen a sight so beautiful, no matter what past declarations he had ever uttered.

"Hey there, Beautiful," she echoed playfully, that strangley relenting, perfect, happy and almost secretive smile on her face. She looked relieved, like she was being real for the first time. Chuck knew why. She didn't have to pretend. He was here. He just had to wonder what had happened (obviously between her and Nate) to get her here. He would have to thank dear Nathaniel for that later.

He felt as though he had finally found her. He had finally found himself after so long. After being stranded in the desert, wandering aimlessly, no idea of where to go, she was here. She had found him.

"So," Chuck said converastionally as he took a seat next to her, "what did he do this time."

"Excuse me?" Blair cocked an eyebrow. Chuck smirked. They always did this and Chuck didn't mind. He liked that he could talk to her in this way. It was utterly unique to anyone else.

"You'll only ditch the pretty boy when he's done something idiotic. Which is often."

"Well it looks like you know me pretty well, Bass," she smiled again, taking another drink.

"Well enough to know that you must have been upset to go clubbing alone," he offered. He knew this wasn't just a fun time out. She was drinking for the sole purpose to get drunk.

"Would you believe that it was about you?" she asked innocently.

Chuck started. He wasn't used to being so open like this with Blair. But he was glad they were at this point. They were actually finished playing games. Oh, they would plot together, banter together, and basically turn the Upper East Side on its head, but they were done playing with each other. This was for real. And for the first time, he knew it without a doubt.

"It wouldn't surprise," he grinned. Something flickered beyond her eyes. "What...?" he asked, afraid he had upset her in some way. She just shook her head, that secret smile gracing her features again.

"How do you do that?" she asked, leaning in so he could hear her better.

"Do what?" Chuck's brow furrowed.

"I don't know," Blair stared into his eyes, as though entranced. "Its like you can read my mind. Most people can't tell if I'm angry or happy from one moment to the next."

"Most people don't know you like I do," Chuck said confidently. "And they company you're keeping doesn't seem to be that intellectual to begin with." Blair laughed at this. "Are you drunk?" Chuck inquired. She laughed again.

"No. It's just..." Blair searched for words. "...a relief that I don't have to hide who I am with some people."

"I relief like, what a relief it is to escape to a burlesque club?" Chuck inquired. Blair smirked at the reference to the disappearance of her innocence.

"I suppose you could venture and say that," she mused.

"So what's wrong?" he asked, getting back on topic. Blair shrugged. She was being evasive.

"You're not surprised?" she said finally. "That we've been fighting about you?"

"Define 'fighting,'" he smirked. Blair bit her lip, trying to fight off the urge to match his expression. She couldn't help but think the night that Chuck had actually confessed his feelings for her. The night she gave herself to him for the second time and many times after that. The night he gave her the most expensive and romantic gift she had ever recieved. The night she realized that she was falling for him too.

Chuck liked that she understood what was going on inside his head. Her expression proved it. He could tell by just looking at her. No one really understood the things he said; his inflections, his meanings; like she did. He was done fooling himself into thinking that anyone else could.

"How about..." Blair mentioned, "Nate told me about your conversation in the hallway today and I basically told him that I didn't care." Chuck blinked at her honesty again. It wasn't that she had ever lied to him, but he was again enjoying their progress.

"He's jealous," Chuck stated. He didn't mean to sound so smug, but that was the exact reaction he was going for. He was glad Nathaniel was jealous and paranoid. He should be. He was about to steal his girlfriend right from underneath him. And he couldn't do a thing to stop him.

"Don't sound so smug," Blair retaliated, echoing what was in Chuck's mind. "What _exactly _did you say, anyway?"

"I thought you said you saw us," Chuck mentioned. Blair rolled her eyes.

"I didn't exactly catch everything," the corner of her lips flipped up slightly.

"But you're still intrigued?"

"Who wouldn't be?" Blair took another sip, a smug leer of her own.

"Why Miss Waldorf, I think you're indulging in the same self asorption as I do every day," he took a pull of his own scotch.

"And Mr. Bass, you are getting more and more smug as time goes on," she countered.

"Its a talent," Chuck shrugged. "I wouldn't be too impressed."

"Are you going to tell me?" she inquired coyly. Chuck saw his opening. He was always one for taking risks. So he went for it. He smoothly slid his hand up her thigh, waiting for a reproach. None came so he continued.

"If you really want me to tell you what you already know," he whispered huskily, absentmindedly stroking her thigh. She didn't seem to notice. Or if she did, she certainly didn't care. He kept it there.

"And what is that?" she asked deviously.

"That I was your first and I know that you can't replace me," he leered.

"You said that to Nate?" Blair asked, astonished.

"Are you upset with me?" he asked sarcastically.

"Surprisingly, no," Blair said, as though it did indeed surprise even herself. "But don't you have a girlfriend to be attending to?" She nodded to where Chuck knew Vanessa was standing and watching the obvious flitatious excange.

"We're not dating," Chuck said, not bothering to look back.

"No, I don't suppose you ever will," Blair sighed casually.

"Maybe," Chuck ventured. "If the right person came along."

"You let me know when that is," Blair laughed as she slid off the stool and away from him.

"How about tomorrow?" he suggested.

"What's tomorrow?" she asked.

"No idea," Chuck said. "Some thing that Serena's throwing at the apartment."

"We'll see," Blair said mischeivously. She was about to pay for her drink(s) when Chuck stopped her.

"I've got it," he said generously. Blair looked at him curiously before replying.

"You always do."


	10. The Rendez Vous

**A/N**: This is sort of late again, but I really don't think it matters because I'm not really sure if anyone's reading this anyway. This is the definate climax of the story. Tomorrow is the late update because the day after that (Monday!) is the first new GG episode. Yay. The next chapter will be more of an epilogue thing, because its pretty obvious what's going to happen after this.

**Summary**:

It wasn't a secret that Chuck was _slightly _jealous and possessive himself. Slightly. He knew eventually he wouldn't have the urge to pin Nate to the floor whole mercilessly pounding him in the face. Blair would soon be his and that wouldn't be necessary.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own GG or they wouldn't be dragging out this Chair thing for SO long.

_

* * *

_

_Help me out, I need it._

_I don't feel like touching her. _

_How did it happen?_

_I'd do anything just to be your man. _

_You're not going anywhere without me._

_I don't feel like loving you._

_I don't feel like touching you._

_You can't tell anyone about me._

The phrases of everything that had happened in the past week wouldn't leave them alone. Most importantly, it seemed impossible for them to leave each other alone. So there they were, hauled up in the walk in clothing closet while their significant others were in the very next room, completely oblivious.

They were oblivious to her deception. They were oblivious to his knowledge. Most of all, they were oblivious to the most important and obvious thing to everyone else. The devil and the queen were pure unadulterated evil. They knew it. And they didn't care.

"This is wrong."

"That's a distinct possbility," Chuck responded simply. Blair paused in thought. The tension was palpable, but that really shouldn't have been a surprise. Opposites might attract, but fire against fire just causes more fire. The explosion should have been predicted. They just keep fooling themselves into thinking they won't keep coming back to each other.

"And I don't care," she finished. He knew the feeling. He couldn't find the will to care that they could be caught any second. "Do you think that makes me a bad person?" she asked quietly.

"No," he said immediately. "I don't think that makes you a bad person. I think it's bad to reject your true nature."

"I think you're right," Blair whispered.

"I knew that all along," Chuck confided.

**1 Hour 7 Minutes Prior**

"I think this is a bad idea," Nate said nervously.

"Why?" Blair asked innocently.

"Listen, after everything that's happened..." he was saying again.

"Relax, Archibald," Blair drawled. "I'm sorry, but I just had to get out the other night. But don't worry. Tonight will just be about us."

"Oh," Nate said vaguely. "Okay." He was well aware that Blair had ditched him to go to a club. But he was also aware that Chuck wasn't at his own house which also pointed to clubbing. He wanted to think that was a coincidence, but his sharp intuition told him better.

He was positive that Chuck had orchestrated the whole thing into making Blair meet him in a dark nightclub. He wasn't sure how he did it, but he knew Chuck was hell bent in destroying the beautiful relationship he and Blair shared. He couldn't let that happen. But he was also aware that when it came to Chuck, he had nothing. Chuck had all the power and he nothing to do to counter that.

"She's my best friend," Blair continued. "I'm sort of expected to show up there."

"Yeah, I know."

"And... _he's _your best friend, too," Blair said. She wasn't dense to the fact that Chuck was resenting Nate and they pretty much hated each other right now, but she wasn't suppsoed to know that. The best thing to do in this situation was to just play dumb.

"Yeah..." Nate said distantly again. Blair rolled her eyes. It was impossible to actually hold a full conversation with this person. All he gave her were monosyllablic answers. Again, she didn't have to wonder what went wrong with them. She would be lucky if she made it out alive at this night. She wasn't dull midned. She knew that Vanessa would be there as well.

"Let's go."

* * *

Chuck fastened his cuff links, staring back at himself in the mirror. He tied his bow tie with tightly, unsure of what might come. And yet, very sure. He was positive what was happening and he knew he couldn't stop it. He knew she didn't want it to end this way; to begin this way, but it was.

The music outside of his bedroom door swelled as he took a deep breath. He hastily combed his fingers through his hair. He didn't look right at all. He didn't feel right. That would probably have something to do with the starving artist that hovered outside of his bedroom door, completely aware of what transpired between him and True Love in a dark club the previous night. And yet, she didn't do a thing to stop it.

She didn't reprimand him when he found his way back to her, filled with that satisfaction that he was sure only sex could bring him. Blair was always the exception.

She should have told Nate or even argued with Chuck, but she just didn't. She just stared, watching life pass her by, never being able to partake, always the bystander.

Chuck could already hear the elevator ding. He could already hear Perfection's dark laughter, her stiletto clad feet, and the glittering of that one icy necklace that matched her so well.

He could already feel her warm flesh beneath his heated touch, the dark spaces which they would occupy. He knew what was to come. She didn't, though. She would. Chuck stared at his relfection one last time. It would do.

"Here we go."

* * *

Nate glared at Chuck across the room. He had the nerve to actually be with another woman and still stare down Blair who was oblivious to the entire thing. All she was talking about to the guests were shoes and what her mother's next line was going to be. He wished Blair wasn't so dense. Then he wouldn't have to fight the urge to pin Chuck to the floor while mercilessly pounding him in the face.

Chuck wasn't oblivious to Nate's stare. He just chose to ignore it. What he couldn't ignore, however, was the way Blair's eyes seemed to flick to his and made his heart thud in his ears. (Yes, he had finally disovered where that sneaky organ was.) He watched in anger as Nate throw a possessive arm around the shoulders that only belonged to two people. Blair and Chuck.

It wasn't a secret that Chuck was _slightly _jealous and possessive himself. Slightly. He knew eventually he wouldn't have the urge to pin Nate to the floor whole mercilessly pounding him in the face. Blair would soon be his and that wouldn't be necessary.

Vanessa knew she was being ignored but she was past caring now. Chuck was right. They really didn't have anything. Actually, they didn't even have a fake relationship. No one was fooled into thinking that they had anything to do with each other except harboring some serious homicidal feelings towards each other. She was just tired. She was tired of these Upper East Side games and tired of those stupid longing glances that she most certainly didn't miss that transpired between the devil and the queen of the Upper East Side. She was done.

Blair ignored the possessive hands across her shoulders. She wished Nate wasn't so dense. She had to get out of this room. She had to get away from Chuck's smoldering glances though the only thing she really wanted was to be alone with him. By this time, Vanessa was completely invisible to her. She didn't matter.

She could ignore her jealous tangents because it was obvious Chuck felt the exact same way about Vanessa as Blair herself did. She wished she could ignore Chuck, but she just couldn't. He was trying harder than usual to send her his thoughts through his eyes. She was very apt in disiphering those and it was obvious the message he was trying to convey to her. _I need to see you right now. Alone_.

* * *

Blair had managed to extricate herself from Nate's death grip to down multiple shots of sake. Luckily for her, she had built a tolerance since she was 13 so she didn't expect to feel the full effects. Unfortunately, there was one person who knew her better than he knew himself, and that meant he knew exactly where she was going.

She couldn't deal with this right now. She couldn't let her fall in the same trap, especially when she was supposedly committed to someone else. Damn him.

Blair mounted the steps to the second floor, tactfully avoiding everyone. She sipped her drink from the balcony, watching the party below. She definately didn't miss the scrutinizing look of one Vanessa Abrams.

Blair was aware that she knew everything. What she couldn't figure out was why she wasn't spilling about the whole afair. All it would have taken was one well shot photo in that club (though the strobes may have made that difficult) and Blair would be done.

Vanessa would get everything that she wanted. Blair just didn't relaly know what that was. Maybe Vanessa didn't really want anything. But Blair didn't know anyone who wanted nothing. Everyone wanted something.

She was so caught up in her own thoughts that for the first time that she could remember, she wasn't aware of a certain devil's movents. That's why it caught her by suprise when his warm and firm grasp latched to her elbow and pulled her into the hallway where his and Serena's rooms were.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded in a stage whisper.

"We need to talk," he said calmly.

"Here?" she asked. "In public?"

"What other venues do you suggest?" he asked. His eyes locked on Serena's door that was slightly ajar.

"What?" Blair asked, suddenly feeling tired. She couldn't do this anymore. She was so good at the deception and manipulation, but not when it came to shunning her feelings for the one person that meant anything to her.

"Come on," he said, pulling her along. It was only when they were safely inside of Serena's room that Blair realized their fingers were entertwined. Chuck cast his gaze around the room, as though he were afraid of cameras or something.

"Bass, what are you--"

She was cut off as he dragged her further. He threw the doors open to Serena's walk in closet, pulling Blair inside and shutting the doors behind them, shrouding them in darkness.

"I'm not... being with you inside of a closet, Bass," Blair drawled through the darkness.

"Why?" Chuck smirked, flicking the lights on. "It's not like we haven't done it before."

"That was one time," Blair said indignantly. "And I told you it wouldn't happen again."

"That's not what this is about," he said seriosuly.

"What is this, then?" she questioned.

"I just..." Chuck paused. "Needed you. Last night I realized something."

"What?" Blair asked, unable to look him in the eye.

"We're fooling ourselves thinking that we can stay away from each other like this."

"You're fooling yourself into thinking that I don't need this," she countered. "I'm doing this to save myself. Do you think you can do tha, or something?"

"Yes," he said simply. "You don't need Nate. You don't need anyone. Not for this, anyway. You've risen to the top before, you can do it again. With me."

Blair just looked to the ground. He was right, but she couldn't admit that. She was scared. She wanted him so much and yet, she knew that it could crash and burn horribly. But maybe it was all worth it.

"Blair." He tipped his fingers to her chin, and tilted her face towards his. "Help me out, I need it."

"With what?" she asked softly.

"With you. I'm done playing games with you. I just want...you."

"What about Vanessa?" Blair asked.

"I told you that there's nothing there."

"You think that's all there is to it?" Blair inquired.

"Isn't there?" he asked. "I know what I want. What I want is you. That _is _all there is to it."

"I know you, Chuck," she said sadly. "You won't leave her until I leave Nate. We _are_ the same, I know that. Leaving her would make your position vulnerable."

"I don't _want _her," Chuck said in frustration.

"Why?" Blair asked.

"You know why," Chuck said. "I told you there's only you."

"So you're done with her?" Blair just wanted to make sure. She didn't like being made vulnerable either.

"I don't feel like touching her," was all he said. It was enough.

"I'm still with Nate," Blair warned him.

"For now," he smarmed.

"What makes you so confident?" Blair sneered.

"I just know," he shrugged.

"You know what?"

"It doesn't matter what Nate thinks you have. He doesn't know you at all. Not really. I know you the best. In the end, we're the best for each other. He'll eventually find that out. You already know it."

"Nate's perfect," she smiled. "What makes you think you have the upper hand."

"Because I do," he said simply. "Blair. I'd do anything just to be your man. You want me to go down there and break things off with Vanessa publicly? I'll do it. You want me to tell Nate that we've been up here the entire time in my sister's dark closet? I'll do it. You want me to announce to the entire room how I've never stopped falling for you since _Victrola_? I'll do anything."

"Why are we in here?" Blair asked randomly.

"Because I needed to talk to you alone," Chuck said firmly.

"No," Blair shook her head. "Why are we in Serena's closet?"

"Because I don't trust you in my room ever since that little escapade at Jenny Humphrey's rager."

"That was necessary," Blair said unrepentant. "You kissed Vanessa in front of me. You deserved it." Chuck just smiled. There she was. The real Blair Waldorf. The unrepentant Queen Bitch of the Upper East Side. The one for him.

The moment took hold of Chuck with the hands of Fate and he swiftly leaned into Blair. She was so surprised (even though she shouldn't have been) that she didn't move. He pulled her against his body, his hand on the small of her back, his tongue twisting visciously with hers until they were both out of breath.

"I have to go," she whispered hotly into his ear. She reached for the door knob when he caught her elbow again.

"You're not going anywhere without me," he vowed darkly. He quickly reached for the side wall and flicked off the switch. Blair didn't move through the darkness. Darkness + Chuck Bass = Trouble.

She could still feel his electric fingers burning into her arm. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. All she could think of were his lips dancing beneath hers.

She let Chuck pull her back to him as he pressed her against the wall. This dance she liked. This game she liked. She would play this game with Chuck until they both died.

"This is wrong," she gasped desperately against his mouth. He leaned his forehead against hers. She could already feel his smirk. It was like a sixth sense of hers.

"That's a distinct possbility," he breathed.

"I don't care," she whispered, her breath caressing his ear. He laid his kisses on the crook of her neck. Blair tried to regulate her breathing. She didn't think it was working. "Do you think that makes me a bad person?" she finally asked.

"No," Chuck shook his head. She could feel the movement. "I don't think that makes you a bad person. I think it's bad to reject your true nature."

"I think you're right," she agreed.

"Well I knew that all along," he said smugly.

"I suppose you're right about that too," she rolled the eyes that he couldn't see. But he could feel it. "You're always right."

"About everything," he agreed.

"Chuck," she said huskily.

"Blair." He matched her tone.

"We really are evil people, aren't we?"

"You don't care." It wasn't a question.

"No," she said simply. "I don't. I was just wondering why it took me so long to realize it. And realize that there was only one other person out there like me."

"That's because happiness is not on the menu," he echoed the familiar phrase he had once spouted to Nathaniel. "Things are different here than they are in the real world. But all of that doesn't matter. Not when you're with me."

"Good," she replied. "Because I'd never forgive you if you left me again."

"I wouldn't forgive myself," he admitted.

"We don't have to say it yet," she mused, voicing what they were already thinking.

"You already did," he reminded her.

"Then forget I did," Blair suggested. "If it makes it better, forget I said anything and we can start again."

"I don't want to forget what you said," Chuck husked seductively. "I just can't say it yet. I don't want to ruin this."

"And what is this, Chuck?" she questioned.

"Us," he said firmly.

"Is that enough for you?" she asked softly.

"Yes. If it's enough for you."

"You know it is," she said with a smile.

"Good."

Their breaths mingled together again, combining into one before they stepped out of the closet together.


	11. Epilogue: Evil Makes Two of Us

**A/N**: Last chapter! As everyone knows, tonights the premiere of the new episode, so I've finished this. Its just a drabble (that I hope isn't too hard to get through) because I didn't know how else to end it. I hope its to everyone's satisfaction. Chair 3.

**Summary**: They waded through the painful wreckage of destructive relationships and pulled through. So they lay wrapped up in each other and go over the same things in their heads. They are perfect because they are just so wrong.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own GG or Chair would be just this easy.

* * *

We are evil. Pure and simple. It's taken us this long to figure out where we fit. How we piece together. When we could find each other again. Apparently its in the dark closet of one best friend and step sister. And when we walk out of that closet, we ignore the astonished glances and murderous glares. We're used to it. Always have been. Always will be. We're evil. And that is that.

She goes off to college. She's in The Village now. He works hard in his father's business. The empire his father created and he brings to new heights. Friendships are restored. The blondes of perfection find each other like no one knew it would have happened in the first place. The ones from Brooklyn finally realize the obviousness of the situation. She came back from Vermont for him and it took them this long.

Everyone is married off to each other except for the two who were together since the beginning. They don't care. This is them. It was always them. No one noticed it, though. They didn't even notice it. She was too involved in her stupid perfect boyfriend while he was enamored with bedding every female on the eastern seaboard. But it had always been them.

Serena was too drunk to notice. Nate was too oblivious to notice. They delved into the darkness of the Upper East Side. He helped her bring down anyone who even slightly wronged her. They shared an innocent friendship by the people most likely not to be innocent at all.

They were the ones who actually understood each other. He was friends with Nate so the golden boy could live vicariously through him. He was friends with Nate because there was no one else. It was a business realtionship. It was innocent by the one person who could not be called so.

She was friends with Serena purely because of heredity. Their mothers were friends and that was that. But it was a good thing too, or they probably wouldn't have crossed paths.

Their home lives mirrored each other. He had a dead mother and an absent father. She had an absent father and a dead relationship with her mother. Nate couldn't understand how one well placed comment about weight could drive her to the bottle behind her mother's liquor cabient.

Bart had such high expectations and maybe loved too much. It was his mother that he loved, and he could never let go of that. He was always being let down by expectations as she was by her own mother's. So when Serena was drunk and Nate was oblivious, they found each other once again.

She would wrinkle her nose at his scotch and he would smirk at her prim and proper posture before they unraveled. That was how it began. That was how it is.

He would protect her secrets when no one thought she had any. He would pick her off the bathroom floor where her entire soul had shattered to pieces and slowly, carefully, cautiously try and find a way for his heat to sear her back together to make her stronger than she was before.

She would protect his pride when no one thought he had the right to have any. She would join him in his suite after a perfectly placed verbal blow from his malevolent father. She wouldn't turn her nose up at his decanter of scotch this time but drink it with him.

They would stay together in these weakened moments when Serena had run of to "boarding school" and Nate was as dull as ever. She would stay with him, not even bothering to threaten if he tried anything, just as well as he didn't bother placing a well crafted perverted comment.

So they made each other stronger with the heat that everyone thought was darkness. Soon more inebriation came along with the return of the golden goddess and the defeat of the golden couple.

Inebriation paired with burlesque clubs and leather interiors of the backseat of limos caused a reason for falling harder than anyone ever could have imagined. And so the story goes. They hurt each other with barbed insutls that were really created to protect the walls around their hearts.

He gets scared. He abandons, flees, and jumps jets to Bangkok while his even more twisted uncle takes advantage of what could only belong to one person.

She hurts herself and others with her domination while he leaves snide remarks circled by his whores and his liquor. And that's how they end up where they are. She graduates from The Village while he finds himself dominated by the work week. But no one dominates him. He makes up the rules as he goes along and dominates the system himself. He creates the system along side of an empire. He is the most powerful man in the state.

They find themselves in a sea of deception and manipulation, but not towards each other. They smile wicked smirks while they watch the downfall of everyone around them and they are free and flying.

It isn't perfect. He is the Devil and can't help himself. She is the Queen and must have control. They fight. Glasses are thrown as well as gauntlets. But when they come together again, their bodies are one, and it makes it all worth it.

It makes the hateful glares and jealous looks all worth it because they know they are better. It isn't because he's self absorbed (he is) and she's a bitch (she is.) They know they are past holding hands and going to movie theaters. So they have heated embraces and make out in those theaters, just to show society that they are above and beyond that.

She's working for her mother while he gets to do whatever he wants because he owns the damn company. They can do whatever they want because they've dominated everything else. They could elope. They could move away. They could have a society wedding (though that would destroy everything that they stand for.) Eleanor hates him, though Cyrus loves him, while Lily has always loved her.

He thought the passion would fade but they are just as tempestuous as ever. She throws things that shatter while he just throws lecherous comments. And once again, the alcohol comes out and they find themselves heaving on silken sheets. He was a fool to think this would ever die. She was a fool to ever believe him.

Its this exact simple fact based logic that holds them together. There's no one out there like them. They are two of a kind. Soulmates-- maybe. Destined-- probably. Written in the stars-- most definately. They are hated for their beauty and wit, but also because, again, they are just better.

They only see the beauty in each other that no one else can. No one sees the struggling boy who drinks too much, wanting desperately for his father's approval who just can't give it anymore. No one sees the lost girl who surrenders to the weakness of insecurity and wants desperately for her mother to love her as much as her best friend but just can't. They see each other. The tight facades and the smirking debauchery.

They understand this about each other and they love each other for what everyone else can't see. They are each other's weaknesses and they can never let each other go. It took a lifetimes for them to find each other. They were so wrapped up in pride and cold masks. But they saw through to the real them.

That's why they lasted when no one else could. They waded through the painful wreckage of destructive relationships and pulled through. So they lay wrapped up in each other and go over the same things in their heads. They are perfect because they are just so wrong.

"We're not good people," she muses in the darkness.

"I'm okay with that," he smirks back.

"I never said I wasn't," she replies with his same tone.

"We're two of a kind," he agrees.

"I'm glad," she breathes onto his already hot skin.

_Evil makes two of us._


End file.
